ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 2
Ghostbusters International 2 is the second issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot "BENVENUTI A VENEZIA." Pack your bags! The Ghostbusters head to Venice, Italy, intending to investigate the haunted island of Poveglia, whose spirits are unusually agitated at this time... and on top of it all, Winston is beginning to get a bad feeling about the client that has sent the boys in gray to Europe. Ghostbusters International #2 Previews World page 11/18/15 Cast Benvenuti A Venezia Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Erland Vinter Walter Peck Jenny Moran Janine Melnitz Kaia May Egon Spengler Alice Roger Delacorte Eduardo Rivera Pagan Kylie Griffin Elaine Milton Angland Venetian Shop Ghost Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Lou Kamaka Hedylogos Compliment Sprites Equipment Benvenuti A Venezia Ecto-1 Giga meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Giga meter Environmental Haunted America Case Files Psychomagnotheric Slime Items Benvenuti A Venezia Archangel's Gallbladder Portrait of Eleanor Twitty Locations Benvenuti A Venezia All Night Deli Dick's Pizza Teterboro Airport New York City Public Library Ray's Occult Books Venice Poveglia Haunted America Case Files Gateway Arch Development On October 31, 2015, Erik Burnham said he would start writing Issue #2 as soon as he turned around some edits for Tobin's Spirit Guide. erikburnham Tweet 10/31/15 On November 10, 2015, IDW announced Valentine's Day Card variant covers for the month of February. Ghostbusters International #2 will be part of the event and the cover is drawn by Corin Howell, depicting Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz near the Gateway Arch in St. Louis Missouri. IDW "IDW's Valentine’s Day Cover Month Coming Feb 2016!" 11/10/15 On November 18, 2015, the February solicitations confirmed Issue #2 revolves around a bust on the island of Poveglia and Winston's concerns about the client who sent the Ghostbusters to Europe. Ghostbusters International #2 Previews World page 11/18/15 On November 24, 2015, Erik Burnham worked on Issue #2 and confessed some scene direction might mean more work for Dan Schoening. erikburnham Tweet 11/24/15 On December 14, 2015, in an interview, Erik Burnham confirmed Issue #2 is split between Venice and New York City. "It'll bounce around." Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 18 answer 12/14/15 On February 13, 2016, Dan Schoening posted a preview panel from Issue #2 of Egon leaving the New York City Public Library. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/13/16 On February 18, 2016, a cover, credits and five page preview was posted. AIPT! "Exclusive IDW Preview: Ghostbusters International #2" 2/18/16 On February 20, 2016, Erik Burnham likened Issue #2 as the 'calm before the storm.' erikburnham Tweet 2/20/16 On February 24, 2016, Luis Antonio Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 10 and 15. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters International #2 page 10" 2/24/16 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters International #2 page 15" 2/24/16 On March 3, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed he inserted an easter egg he thought was obvious but hasn't been noticed yet. erikburnham Tweet 3/3/16 Trivia *The Diamond order code is DEC150459. *Solicitation **In the February 2016 solicitation, the title of the main story was revealed to be "Benvenuti A Venezia" or "Welcome to Venice" *Regular Cover **The Plague Doctor Ghost from the vision in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #4 appears on the cover. It does not appear in the main story. *Subscription Cover **Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz appear on the cover with Proton Packs and the Giga Meter. **In the background is the Gateway Arch in St. Louis, Missouri. *What Came Before! **The United Nations Building and the Werecat Ghost are mentioned. **The last panel from Ghostbusters International Issue #1 is re-used. *Page 1 **In panel 2 and 3, still framed on the wall is the "We'll Kill This Dog" cover of National Lampoon's January 1973 issue, designed by the late Michael Gross. *Page 2 **Winston's studies in law come into play once more when he sees Vinter's idea as fraudulent. *Page 3 **Walter Peck mentions the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. **Walter Peck alludes to the events of the Haunted America arc in Volume 1 of the ongoing series. The Ghostbusters were hired to work in Detroit, New Orleans, Albuquerque, and Seattle. *Page 4 **In panel 1, the frames are the Nakia and Top Cat lobby cards seen on the wall in Ghostbusters II Chapter 2 "World of the Psychic" when Peter comes out of the doorway talking to Norman near the 10:51 mark. **In panel 2, the frame in the office is Calvin Cooley's drawing of Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus from the beginning of "Scrooged" starring Bill Murray. *Page 5 **In panel 1, the neighborhood is based on a corner of East Houston Street in the Lower East Side ***All Night Deli is a stand-in for Katz's Delicatessen at 206 East Houston Street ***It is inspired by the All Night Deli from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Two Faces of Slimer" **Next to All Night Deli is the Hasty Pastry Bakery from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" ***The color scheme and imagery appears to be inspired by Dunkin' Doughnuts. **Next to Hasty Pastry is a Lobster Joint location serving New England cuisine. This location has since closed down. **Next to the Lobster Joint is a Dick's Pizza, a pizzeria introduced in Volume 1 Issue #13. ***Dick's Pizza is a stand-in for Ray's Pizza **In panel 2, the frames on the wall have scenes from the movies such as Louis Tully as Ghostbuster in Ghostbusters II. **In panel 2, the signage references the drink Blody from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" and is based on a Coca-Cola advertisement. **In panel 2, the server with his back to the reader is visually based on Morganon, dressed as when he poses as an orderly, at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Chicken, He Clucked" Dapperpomade Tweet 3/4/16 **In panel 2, on the far right, with his back to the reader is Willis from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Old College Spirit" **Jenny and Ray are wearing outfits that Monica McNeil and Clifford Skridlow respectively wore in the 1983 movie "Doctor Detroit." ***McNeil was portrayed by Donna Dixon whom Jenny is visually based on ***Skridlow was portrayed by Dan Aykroyd **Jenny mentions the Portable Ecto-Containment Unit. ***This unit was used on Ecto-2 in the Haunted America arc of Volume 1 **In panel 5, to Ray's left is a medium frame with an instagram photo posted by Melissa McCarthy on August 25, 2015 in reaction to the Girl Power hash tag. It featured cast and crew from the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). melissamccarthy instagram post 8/25/15 **In panel 5, to Ray's right is small frame with a grab from The Real Ghostbusters Bumpers when the Icon Ghost is leaning against the logo whistling and does its "We now return..." line. *Page 6 **Teterboro Airport is a general aviation relief airport in the New Jersey Meadowlands used a lot by private and corporate aircraft. *Page 7 **Janine alludes to C3PO from the Star Wars franchise. C3PO claimed to be fluent in over 6 million forms of communication. *Page 8 **In panel 2, on the far right is the stewardess from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Take Two" who threw Peter's luggage off the plane while they were over Cleveland. **Ray summarizes the history of Poveglia and its variety of functions ***Military base in 1645 ***Plague refuge in 1805 ***Mental hospital in 1922 *Page 9 **In panel 4, outside one of the windows is the Gremlin from "Twilight Zone: The Movie" ***Dan Aykroyd was in the cast of this movie but was not in the "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" segment ***Donna Dixon was a flight attendant in this "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" segment *Page 10 **The New York Public Library makes its debut appearance in the IDW comics. **In panel 1, on the right, is an advertisement of the Ali El-Baluu exhibit. ***Ali El-Baluu's Irksome Rug was one of the Cursed Artifacts to be collected in the "Checking Out the Library" level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) **In panel 2 and 3, the Necronomicon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" appears in the bookcase. **In panel 5, Alice and Roger Delacorte from the beginning of the first movie make a cameo appearance. **In panel 5, in the case, the blue book behind Egon's "Hm" is "The Real Ghostbusters in Haunted House Mystery" sticker book. *Page 11 **Ray's Occult Books' neighbors St. Mark's Deli and Manic appear in panel 1. **In panel 1, on the right of Ray's Occult Books are concert posters for Shanna from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" **In panel 1, on the inside of the doorway adorned with the Shanna posters is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg **Eduardo Rivera makes a cameo. He was last seen in Volume 2 Issue #15. **Pagan makes a cameo. He was last seen on the cover of Volume 2 Issue #20. **To the right of Eduardo is the book store's resident doll based on the Bird of Kildarby from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Bird of Kildarby" **The post it note on the register references Great Grandma Rose, Kylie's late great grandmother from Extreme Ghostbusters. **Standing up on the register is a book about High John the Conqueror, a folk hero in American legend tied to hoodoo. **On top of stack of books in front of the phone is the Bestiary from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Sphinx" **On the top shelf behind Kylie are: ***Pagan Rituals & Ceremonies from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" ***Magic of the Runes from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" **On the lower shelf is: ***Galileo and his Studies of Medieval Poltergeist from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Infernal Machine" ***Next to Galileo is the West End RPG, Hot Rods of the Gods. **Left of Kylie's elbow is a Ghostbusters II pin **Below the pin is a black and white photo of the Ghostbusters commercial billboard from the LEGO Dimensions Ghostbusters Level. **Archangel's Gallbladder, another Cursed Artifact from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, is on Kylie's right. **In panel three: ***On the far right is the Mad Prophet from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ragnarok and Roll" ***The blue and white sign advertises Wolf Van Shandor. His artwork was on display at the New York Public Library in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions ***Milton Angland from Ghostbusters II appears right of the Wolf Van Shandor sign ***Elaine from Ghostbusters II appears on the far right below the lion statue. **In panel 4, to Kylie's left is the Vigo tapestry after it shows the Ghostbusters and Oscar at the end of Ghostbusters II. Only Egon is visible. **In panel 4 is the Portrait of Eleanor Twitty, another Cursed Artifact from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions from the "Checking Out the Library" level. *Page 13 **Ray has on the first outfit he's seen in during the first movie. ***Fittingly, he wore it when he mentioned Egon's scans at the library buried the needle. *Page 15 **In panel 1, on the store front: ***On the bottom left corner, the yellow fox-like mask is based on the Keaton Mask from the Happy Mask Shop in the video game "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" ***On the bottom middle row, the wood-like mask is based on the Spooky Mask also from "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" ***On the bottom right corner, the white mask with one eye is based on the Mask of Truth, also from "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" **In panel 2, on the far right is a Plague Doctor doll, alluding to the principal adversary next issue. **In panel 3, one of the masks on the far right side is the same one worn by Gareth Dibello in Volume 2 Issue #2. *Page 17 **Peter mentions the East River. *Page 18 ** In panel 4, the Demon in Picture in human form from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" appears next to Winston like it did in the episode. *Page 19 **The two helicopter pilots are visually based on the two pilots of the charter jet in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Take Two" ***The pilot's roles are reversed. In "Take Two," the pilot with the thick mustache did the talking. In this issue, the red-headed pilot did the talking. *Page 20 **The appearance of the P.K.E. surge and purple hue on Poveglia is similar to Hart Island's appearance in Volume 2 Issue #17 an #18. **Peter mentions the old lighthouse. It was an old bell tower that was converted to a lighthouse in 1806 *Page 23 **The Gateway Arch of St. Louis, Missouri is the focus of this report. **The FBI Field Office in St. Louis is mentioned. **Ray Stantz is mentioned in the Incident Detail Report **Once again used is Psychomagnotheric Slime. ***This is the first time the negatively charged variety is utilized. **The Chicago Ghostbusters are mentioned. **Hedylogos is from actual Greek mythology. He was one of also one of the winged love gods called the Erotes. **The Mood Slime nickname is used again. *In Ghostbusters: Deviations, the events of Issue #1 are summarized on page 37 and 38. Page 3 panel 1 and Page 20 panel 1 is used on page 37. Page 10 panel 2 and panel 4 are used on page 38. *In Ghostbusters International #3, on the What Came Before! Page, the first image is a re-use of Ghostbusters International #2 page 20, panel 1 and the second image is a re-use of Ghostbusters International #2 page 10, panel 4. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersInternationalIssue2VariantSolicit.jpg|Subscription Cover in IDW Press Release GhostbustersInternationalIssue2VariantCoverSolicit02.jpg|Solicit image of Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue2SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue2SubscriptionCoverBack.jpg|Back of Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue2CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersInternationalIssue2WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before! Category:IDW Contents